wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brodus Clay
In December of 2006, Clay wrestled in two dark matches against Scotty 2 Hotty at SmackDown! house shows while using his real name, winning the first but losing the second. In October 2010, Clay appeared at a WWE house show, where he lost to JTG. During the finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Clay would be part of the fourth season, with Ted DiBiase and Maryse, as his mentors. He made his in-ring debut on NXT on the December 14, 2010, episode, teaming with DiBiase to defeat Byron Saxton and his mentor Chris Masters. He suffered his first loss the following week, when he, DiBiase, and Maryse were defeated by Saxton, Masters, and Natalya in a six person mixed tag team match. Clay won a four-way elimination match on the January 25 episode of NXT, earning the right to choose a new Pro. He picked Alberto Del Rio as his new pro, and then attacked DiBiase. The following week, Clay defeated DiBiase in a singles match. On the February 8 episode of NXT, Clay won both a match and a challenge to earn three immunity points, his first of the season. Both he and Johnny Curtis were tied on immunity points at the end of the show, and an audience vote determined that Curtis was immune from elimination. Clay survived when Byron Saxton was eliminated. In the season finale on March 1, Clay ended the competition in second place, losing out to Curtis. On the March 7 episode of Raw, Clay debuted as Del Rio's new bodyguard and replaced him in his match against Christian in a losing effort. As Del Rio was feuding with Edge and Christian, Clay faced off with single matches against them and also teamed with Del Rio to face Edge and Christian. Clay accompanied Del Rio to the ring at WrestleMania XXVII. On the April 25 episode of Raw, Del Rio was drafted to Raw, while Clay remained on SmackDown. Clay's final appearance with Del Rio occurred on May 1 at Extreme Rules, when he interfered on Del Rio's behalf as Del Rio faced Christian in a ladder match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Despite this, Del Rio was unsuccessful in winning the match. Clay was seen bleeding on PPV due to suffering a deep cut in his head following a ladder shot from Christian, and he required staples put in his head to close the wound. Clay reappeared after a three month absence due to the filming of No One Lives on the August 4, 2011 episode of Superstars, where he defeated a jobber named Pat Silva. During the next few weeks, Clay would continue to squash various jobbers on Superstars. After nine consecutive squash victories on Superstars, WWE ran vignettes promoting his return to television on the November 7, 2011 episode of Raw. However, Clay's television return was continuously delayed by authority figure John Laurinaitis to be "next week", with this trend continuing all the way into January 2012. Clay made his television return on the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw with a fun-loving, funk dancing gimmick. Now announced as a face hailing from "Planet Funk" and accompanied by the Funkettes Naomi & Cameron defeating Curt Hawkins, he incorporated gyrations and dance moves into his various squash wins on both Raw and SmackDown, ''such as JTG, Tyson Kidd and Heath Slater. He was also featured in a dance off against Vickie Guerrero, in which he won. After the match William Regal made his Smackdown return and showed his moves until he was crushed by the now claimed "Funkasaurus." On the January 27 episode of ''SmackDown, ''Alex Riley also made his return to television, but as another victim of Clay. At the Royal Rumble event, Clay squashed Drew McIntyre. Clay then was absent from WWE programming for nearly two months before his reappearance on the March 12 episode of ''Raw. At WrestleMania 28, Clay made an on-stage appearance, calling and dancing with Momma Clay. The following night on Raw, Clay started a feud with Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger when he saved Santino Marella from them. Clay and Marella beat Ziggler and Swagger on the April 9 episode of Raw. On the April 20 episode of Smackdown, Clay began to be associated with Hornswoggle, with Clay introducing him as his little brother. On the April 23 episode of Raw, Clay and Hornswoggle defeated Ziggler and Swagger via disqualification after Vickie Guerrero interfered. At Extreme Rules, Clay defeated Ziggler. At Over the Limit, Clay defeated The Miz in a singles match. At this point, Clay was on a 21-match winning streak since adopting the Funkasaurus gimmick. On the May 28 episode of Raw, Big Show justified his recent villainous turn by blaming Clay for dancing in the ring instead of sympathizing with Show shortly after Show was forced to beg for his job and was yet fired; hearing this, Clay then challenged Show to a match that night. Before the match could start, Show attacked Clay at ringside and brutally assaulted him. On the June 8 episode of SmackDown, Clay was banned by John Laurinaitis from appearing on Raw "to protect him from Big Show" so he was transferred to SmackDown. Show's attack also led Clay to vow to be more aggressive in the ring. On the June 15th edition of Smackdown, just after defeating Heath Slater in a singles match, David Otunga, his No Way Out opponent, would attack Clay, resulting in a MCL tear in his left knee. Clay then began a feud with Damien Sandow the on July 30 episode of Raw; Sandow attacked Clay when he laughed at a video of Sandow's beatdown at the hands of DX. The following week on Raw, Sandow attacked Clay again before their scheduled match. Clay and Sandow finally faced off on the August 20 episode of Raw, where Sandow won after a roll-up but he was attacked by Clay after the match. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Clay took part in 10 man elimination tag team match alongside Tyson Kidd, Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, but he was eliminated by Tensai. On the 29th November edition of Superstars he defeated JTG. Brodus competed in the 2013 Royal Rumble match and was eliminated by five men. After Tensai was meant to do a dance off with Clay on a Las Vegas themed edition of Raw, Clay began teaming up with Tensai and starting a winning streak. After a few months, the duo began using the name of Tons of Funk and were set to compete at WrestleMania 29 in an eight person mixed gender tag team match. However, due to time restraints, the match was cut. It was then put on the Raw match card that night after. After nearly a month of in-ring absence, Tons of Funk returned on June 6 episode of Superstars, defeating Primo & Epico. After being away from television for a few months, Clay returned on the November 29th episode of SmackDown and seemingly turned heel after confronting Xavier Woods, for "stealing" The Funkadactyls from him. On the December 9 Raw, Clay officially turned heel by attacking Woods repeatedly after he had defeated Woods. At TLC, Clay's attitude lead to Tensai and The Funkadactyls abandoning him. He then lost his match against R-Truth. On the next Raw, Clay completed his heel turn by abandoning Tensai to lose their tag match and attacking Tensai after the match, signalling the end of Tons of Funk, while the Funkadactyls also deserted Clay. Despite this, Clay found no immediate success, as he went on to lose to Tensai, Woods and Truth in singles matches. Clay would compete in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, but failed to win as he was eliminated by The Great Khali. Clay would return to NXT on April 3, 2014, where he defeated Xavier Woods. After the match, Clay announced that he would challenge Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship. On the April 17 episode NXT, Clay would lose by count-out against Neville in a non-title match. On the May 1 episode of NXT, Clay would challenge Neville for the NXT Championship in a No Disqualification match but failed to win the title. The following week, Clay was a participant in a battle royal to determine a new number one contender to the NXT Championship but failed to win the match. On June 12, 2014, Clay was released by WWE. Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni